new recruit
by jesusmofockinchrist
Summary: ok so i know i'm not following any of the storylines at all and i know it doesnt work but think of it as an alternate reality, k?


**Initial mission**

"May I please know who I'm speaking to?"

"This is colonel Irvine Lambert, director of the O.S.S. and you are Sam fisher, new recruit, sent into the heart of Nevada to uncover a murderous plot set out by an eccentric billionaire to overthrow the U.S. government". "Well, really..." Sam fisher, a new recruit splinter cell has been assigned to a relatively easy mission, to recover the launch codes to a nuclear strike which have been obtained by wealthy billionaire intent on gaining world power, he is sat on a rather squeaky chair, and gearing up for what could be the start of a lucrative career. "So let me get this straight, we're the guys who bust our back for some colonel who sits back and smokes cigars?" "You could say that, or you could say you are part of a specialist team who ensure the safety of the world on a daily business".

Sam looked down at a small camera on his suit, which was linked directly to the secret headquarters in which Lambert, is standing. "Well, you just keep your chit chat to a minimum ok?" Lambert looked at the screen "I'll talk however much I think will be needed Fisher, so all you need to care about is the mission at hand." Sam had now completely suited himself up, standing in his hotel room; he puts on a raincoat and heads towards the door. "Erm, Fisher?" "What is it you want now?" asked Sam with one foot out of the door, "your gun's are still in the suitcase in the bathroom". "Oh, thanks." Sam grabbed the case and headed out of the door, making his way to the outside of his swanky hotel, he was greeted with Las Vegas Nevada, gilts, glamour, the works.

As Sam was walking down the fabled streets, Lambert was prepping him for the mission. "Firstly, because you are a new recruit, we have allowed an open air entrance, meaning you won't be air dropped at your target. Another new thing is your suit, which is a prototype sneaking suit capable of telling you how much noise you are making, and how much you are lit up, now it is prototype, and it hasn't been field tested yet, but I'm sure that it will make a valuable addition to your arsenal". "Ok" Sam thought about testing the suit out now, but thought against switching it on in public in case he blew up! "What about weaponry, what guns are we talking about here?" "You are going to have at your disposal a new rifle which was designed specifically for this mission, it has a detachable handle capable of converting into a personal computer and a lock pick..." "Ooo, technology". "Yes its all very nice, now listen, what you must do is enter the building through the south entrance, via a drainpipe leading into the main room of the attic, there you must proceed to the basement of the building in which the codes for launch are stored, obtain the codes, and exfiltrate back to the safe house, understand"? "Yes, but one question, why can't I just go in straight to the basement?" "This isn't training Fisher! The basement in this building is one of the most technically advanced in the world! This isn't going to be a walk in the park, now I was told you were the best, I hope to see that tonight, now move out!"

Sam was now faced with a building that read in a huge neon sign across the front "RENEWAL INC" "ok" Sam thought, lets get moving... he continued around the corner into a secluded alley and threw his raincoat in a nearby dumpster, equipping his rifle, he started to ascend the drainpipe, nearing the top, the drainpipe became dislodged, and started to move away from the wall! Sam jumped from the pipe, and grabbed onto a ledge, he pulled himself up into the dark confines of the attic, whincing, he turned his suit on cautiously, a computer on his wrist showed the readings, he wasn't making a sound and he was in darkness. Sam switched on his night vision and the room lit up before him, he silently moved towards the stairwell of the attic, which led to the main area of the building, two guards were talking, whilst patrolling the thin walkway which led the attic to the 3rd floor. "I wish that man would finish with his negotiations and relieve us of duty; I don't think I have the heart for another night of patrolling this one walkway." "I know what you mean" said the other guard, as he turned about to face the opposite way Sam was, Sam descended the stairs, and noticing a water pipe above him, latched onto it and pulled himself out of view. Safely concealed from the guards, Sam made his way across the roof of the hallway, inch by inch, steadily. Having gotten to the end, he dropped out of sight into the shadow that as close by the door, but, suddenly..."What was that!" one of the guards turned around, "I don't know, what do you think it is?" "I better go and check" By this point Sam had completely backed against the wall, the guard coming ever closer, Sam's nose pressed against the wall..."oh, it was nothing" said the guard," as he began to walk off.

Safely through the door, Sam was contacted by Lambert, "that was a close call Fisher, don't let it happen again". Sam was now in the storage room, crates littered the floor, which led to a packing bench in which three guards were loading heavy crates into a huge truck. "What the hell does he want with these?" "Now is not a time to question the boss, you know what you have to do, so DO IT!" "Ok I'm sorry, don't have a fit man I was only..." but before the man could finish his sentence a man appeared from behind the truck, "you were only what...soldier?" Lamberts voice burst into Sam's

ears, "That's our man Fisher


End file.
